


To Make You Feel My Love

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Songfic, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-09
Updated: 2000-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No obstacle too great, no barrier too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Painfully old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

//When the rain is blowing in your face//

Trowa trudged through the downpour, blinking soggy hair out of his eyes. Another mission completed, more or less successfully... Another OZ facility destroyed. It was a pity, though, that he had had to hide Heavyarms so far away from the safehouse. The walk would have been fine... if the weather weren't so cold and rainy. Oh well. He'd endured much worse. A little cold water hadn't ever hurt anyone...

He sneezed.

... much, anyway.

A stoic expression on his face as the cold rain trickled down his neck and through his turtleneck and jeans, Trowa walked on. It was only another mile to the safehouse...

//And the whole world is on your case//

Heero grunted as *another* blast rocketed into Wing. "Just another simple mission" his ass! It seemed like the entire OZ army of mobile suits had been waiting for him at the small, "relatively unguarded" base. Of course, they were no match for him and his Gundam... but they were still annoying. He'd had better days, definitely.

Not to mention the fact that he had a ton of homework due in the morning, too. The mission demanded that he and Duo remain at the same school for a while longer, and there was no hope of being able to blow the assignments off. Doing anything to attract attention was not an option.

It looked like it was going to be a long night...

//I would offer you a warm embrace To make you feel my love//

Quatre looked up from his book as he heard the door of the safehouse open and shut. He marked his place and set the volume aside.

When Quatre found him, Trowa was standing, dripping, in the kitchen, wet cloth plastered to every curve and line of his soaked body. Quatre paused, drawing a firm rein on his rampaging hormones, and smiled warmly at the other boy. "Okaeri, Trowa... Tell me you didn't walk all the way here through this storm."

Trowa shrugged slightly. "It's not bad."

Quatre shook his head. "You're shivering. You'd better get dried off before you catch a cold." He smiled again, unable to conceal completely his delight at seeing Trowa back safe and sound (if a little damp), and also terribly amused at the way his unibang had plastered itself to delicate planes of Trowa's face.

Trowa's eyes softened almost imperceptibly, as the affection in Quatre's smile warmed him as surely as a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders could have.

~*~

Heero slipped into the boarding school's dorm unnoticed by any of the hall monitors. The mission had taken too long, and he was worn out... and dreading the pile of assignments waiting on his desk. As much as the perfect soldier could dread anything, anyway.

Not surprisingly, his baka roommate was still up, listening to his headphones and reading comic books. His face lit up at the sight of Heero, and he dropped both comic book and music onto the bed to throw a friendly arm around Heero's shoulders. "Oi, how did the mission go? Didja give OZ hell?"

Heero shrugged off Duo's arm, even though... it felt kind of nice. "I carried out the mission," he muttered, moving to his desk.

Duo smirked. "Never doubted that you would... saw the newscast, actually. Looked pretty tough."

"Hn. It was an ambush." Heero opened the first textbook, and a sheet of paper fluttered out. "Nani?" It was the assignment, already completed, with his name printed neatly at the top.

Duo flopped back down on his bed, carelessly picking up his comic book, but covertly watching Heero as the other pilot rifled through the assorted assignments, all with his name on them. "Duo."

"Hai?" Duo smiled at Heero innocently.

"What did you do?"

Duo rolled his eyes. "Your homework, baka. Since you looked like you were running a little behind, I thought I'd do my good deed for the year."

Heero scowled. "Duo, you never do your *own* homework."

"It's boring as hell--I know it all already!" Duo complained. "Just 'cause I don't do it doesn't mean I don't know how to." Heero glanced through the assignments, checking them for accuracy. Duo sighed and gave up. "You're welcome." He buried himself in his comic again, completely missing the befuddled glance Heero shot at him.

//When evening shadows and the stars appear And there is no one to dry your tears//

Duo's eyes popped open, and he stared into the dark anonymity of a faceless dorm room for a long moment, trying to pinpoint what had caused him to wake up so abruptly.

There--again. A soft sound, barely disturbing the stillness of the starlit night, choked as if being restrained forcibly... almost a whimper or a sob. Duo's eyes widened as he traced the sound to its source--the huddled, blanket-covered form of his roommate. "Heero?" he mouthed silently, as another soft cry moved through the shadows.

Tossing aside the blanket, Duo sat up and padded over to Heero's bed. The other pilot tossed restlessly, caught in the throes of some dark dream. A pale glimmer of light from the window gleamed faintly upon moist cheeks and a tightly-clenched jaw, casting the grimacing expression into shadowed relief. Duo stood over Heero's bed, transfixed by the sight of the boy's nightmare--the fists tangled in the blankets, the tossing and turning. Then Heero made the faint, mewling cry again.

//I could hold you for a million years To make you feel my love//

Duo reached down, shaking Heero's shoulder gently. "Oi, Heero, wake up," he whispered. "You're dreaming again."

Strong arms snaked out, pulling him down to the bed and wrapping around him firmly. Duo hissed slightly in surprise. "Ano... Heero..."

The deep, even rise and fall of the chest beneath his told Duo that his partner was still asleep... apparently without dreaming. *Should I wake him up?* Duo wondered, nibbling on his lower lip. It felt so right, though... *Aw, what the hell. If he gets mad in the morning, I'll tell him that he wouldn't wake up again.*

His decision made, Duo snuggled closer to Heero, making himself comfortable, and drifted back off to sleep with a faint smile on his face.

//I know you haven't made your mind up yet//

Quatre regarded Trowa from across the room, rather pleased with the way this dorm room was arranged. Any time he liked, he could glance across the way to watch the quiet pilot. Of course, he didn't get a lot of his homework done that way, but it was a sacrifice worth making as far as Quatre was concerned.

Now if only he could get Trowa to reciprocate the interest.

Feeling Quatre's gaze, Trowa looked up, his one visible eye narrowing slightly at the blond pilot. Quatre smiled at him slightly, and then took the hint and resumed his homework. At least Trowa knew he was interested, and hadn't completely rejected his advances...

//But I would never do you wrong//

Quatre sighed quietly. He had a pretty good idea about why Trowa was so diffident. Some secrets can't remain hidden forever, especially between roommates, and he had seen enough of the scars on Trowa's body to know that someone--or many someones--had abused him.

*You didn't deserve that, Trowa,* Quatre told his homework fiercely. *How can I persuade you that you're better than that? That I'd never hurt you?*

//I've known it from the moment that we met//

What was it about Trowa that drew him so strongly to the other boy? Even from their first meeting, Quatre had known there was something special about the pilot of Heavyarms. Maybe it was his uchuu no kokoro prompting him along... maybe it was just love at first sight. Who knew?

//There's no doubt in my mind where you belong//

He just wanted to be with Trowa, always... to unravel the meaning of each gesture and flicker of expression, to figure out the secret of the unibang, to spend hours exploring every inch of his body, to watch sunsets and sunrises together... Quatre could think of nothing that he'd rather do than spend the rest of his life with Trowa.

//I'd go hungry//

Duo ignored the promptings of his empty stomach as he searched unceasingly through the hacked mainframe of the OZ computers, attempting to find any information at all about a captured Gundam pilot called Heero Yuy.

*Damn it, Heero, how could you have let yourself get caught like that?* Duo mourned. *It was just a routine mission! Nothing should have gone wrong!*

The snippet was so small that he nearly missed it--there. One prisoner, a teenaged male, being held in isolation, with orders for termination pending. Duo cursed roundly, already formulating a rescue plan.

//I'd go black and blue//

Quatre threw Sandrock at the mobile suits guarding the remote OZ stronghold, determined to provide as much of a distraction for Duo and Wufei's infiltration as possible... and he prayed that they'd make it in time.

To the side, Heavyarms was pounding away at the mobile suits. Quatre smiled fondly at the barrage of missiles... until the inevitable happened and all the armaments ran out. Immediately OZ mobile suits surrounded the Gundam, ready for the kill.

Quatre's eyes flashed. "I don't think so," he muttered, propelling Sandrock forward. "I'm not done with him yet."

Powering his way through the mobile suits battered him around quite a bit; even with the safety harness in place, he was going to have some serious bruises later. Oh well. Things like that happened sometimes. There were other, more important things to worry about... like green-eyed pilots without a lot to say.

//I'd go crawling down the avenue//

*I can't believe we're doing this,* Wufei thought, crawling behind Duo as the braided pilot navigated through networks of grimy ventilation ducts on his hands and knees. *How the hell do I let Maxwell talk me into these situations?... Yuy had damn well better appreciate the things we do for him.*

Ahead of him, Duo grinned. Almost there... almost there... Ah hah. Block E, Cell 34, the soon-to-be-former residence of one Gundam pilot. He aimed carefully at the closest of the two soldiers standing guard outside the door. *Sorry, guys, but Shinigami's here to pick up his boyfriend,* he thought, smirking. *Heh. Wonder what Heero'd say if I called him my boyfriend to his face...*

The soldiers died swiftly, and two dark blurs exploded out of the grate, dropping into the corridor. Duo bounded to the cell and unlocked the door with the pilfered key. "Konnichiwa, Heero!" he grinned. "Miss me?"

Heero, firmly restrained and looking worse for the wear, glared at him. "Baka."

Duo laughed. "Love those pet names, Heero. Whaddaya say to blowing this popsicle stand?" He was working on the bindings even as he chattered.

"I doubt he's going to object, Maxwell," Wufei said drily, keeping a lookout at the door.

"Here." Duo handed Heero one of the dead guards' guns. "Let's go."

//There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do To make you feel my love//

Heero was in no condition to follow the route back through the ventilation system, so they had to follow the alternate escape route that Duo had provided. Most of the base seemed rather preoccupied with the mobile suit battle outside, and they encountered relatively few soldiers at first, until somebody realized that Heero had escaped. Still, they weren't far from freedom...

Duo *felt* rather than saw the soldier hiding around a corner, drawing a bead on Heero. He shouted something, tackling Heero and knocking him out of the way while firing back at the OZ sniper. The man dropped.

"It's getting a little bit annoying around here," Duo gritted. "Let's say we leave. Now." He took a step forward and nearly fell flat on his face. "What the fuck?!"

Blood pumped steadily from the bullet hole in his leg.

Wufei spewed forth curses. "Damn it, Maxwell, did you *have* to go and complicate things like that?!"

"What, you think I *planned* on getting shot?" he shot back, trying to stem the blood flow as best as he could. "Don't worry about it, I'll make it out of here at least."

//Storms are raging on a rolling sea Down the highway of regret//

"Itai! Jesus, Heero, do you have to be this rough?" Duo complained loudly, as Heero firmly tied off the last of the bandages on his leg. "Ch. You could at least show a little bit of gratitude--I took a goddamned bullet for you!"

"Baka."

Duo threw up his hands in disgust. "I give up. What does it take to get through to you, Heero?"

"You could have been killed." The answer was terse and rough, and Heero wouldn't meet Duo's eyes.

"I could get killed on any mission! It's a war, Heero, things like that happen, okay?" Duo sighed. "Itai! What did you do that for?" He slapped Heero's hands away from where they had just poked Duo's wound.

"Things like that only happen when you get careless," Heero snapped.

Duo sighed. "Right, I'll keep that in mind. Next time you can be the one who gets shot."

//The winds of change are blowing wild and free//

He stared at the ceiling restlessly, hands laced behind his head. "Ne, Heero... what are you going to do now?"

"Nani?" his partner asked, stuffing belongings into a duffel.

"Now that the war's over. What are you going to do?"

Duo could almost hear the shrug. "I don't know yet." A pause. "I never expected to survive this long."

Duo grinned and rolled over to his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Me either. I thought about going back to L2..." Heero waited silently for the inevitable "but." Duo did not disappoint him. "But I don't really think it's my thing anymore."

"Aa. What about... Hirde?"

Duo shrugged. "I've already told her that she's really *not* my type." *I prefer guys, after all...* Heero relaxed slightly. Then Duo put him on edge again. "What about you and Relena-ojousan?"

"Hn. There's nothing there. Even she knows as much."

*Well, there's a relief.* "Ano... You wanna stick together for a while, Heero... until we figure out what to do next?"

Heero didn't say anything for a while, and Duo was about to laugh it off as a joke when he nodded. "Hai."

//But you ain't seen nothing like me yet//

Standing in the door of their tiny apartment and watching Heero bending over to rummage through a packing crate, Duo grinned. "Ne, Heero, there's something I've been meaning to ask ya."

"Nani?" Heero looked back at him.

"How long did it take you to figure it out?"

Heero grunted and shrugged at his lover. "Too long."

Duo pondered the response. "Good answer."

//There ain't nothing that I wouldn't do Go to the ends of the earth for you//

Quatre sighed. *Who ever knew a circus could travel around this much?* he wondered. *A guy would think that Trowa was trying to avoid him or something, as much as this outfit moves around.* He laughed softly. At least there was never a dull moment in this pursuit.

Cathrine found him lurking in his usual position behind the main tent. "Quatre, I didn't expect to see you here for another week!" she exclaimed, hugging him briefly.

Quatre smiled. "I thought I'd surprise him."

Cathrine winked at him. "There you go. Keep him on his toes. He should be in his trailer right now."

"Arigato..." Quatre kissed her cheek. "Wish me luck."

~*~

Trowa answered the knock on his door expecting to find his sister or one of the other circus people there. What he got was a softly smiling Quatre. "Nice show this evening," the blond commented. "The lions were in fine form."

Trowa opened the door and ushered Quatre in. "You're early," he noted.

Quatre shrugged. "I'm impatient. Miss me?"

Trowa smiled slightly. "Maybe. Tea?"

"Of course." Quatre watched Trowa move through the tiny trailer with lithe grace, enjoying every second of the display. "The circus seems to be agreeing with you."

Trowa nodded, pouring the tea.

"I suppose you heard that Duo finally pinned Heero down to a date," Quatre remarked after a few comfortable moments of quiet companionship.

"When?"

"A couple months from now." Quatre tried not to sound as wistful as he felt.

Trowa nodded.

//Make you happy, make your dreams come true To make you feel my love//

*Trowa... you're still not ready yet... but I'm working on you. One day soon, you're going to finally learn to trust me and let me love you... and when you finally do, I am _never_ going to stop showing you how much I care.*


End file.
